


Fourrure blanche, cœur vide

by malurette



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie de Dinah ressemble à celle de sa mère ; Jezabel, aveuglée, marche dans les pas de son père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourrure blanche, cœur vide

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Fourrure blanche, cœur vide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Blacksad, _Arctic Nation_  
>  **Personnages :** Jezabel, Dinah, Kayleigh  
>  **Genre :** noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Guarnido & Díaz Canales, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _a murder to solve_ » pour LadiesBingo (un meurtre à élucider)  
>  sur une suggestion de Nelja : merci !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Une Mrs Smith du mauvais côté de The Line morte d’épuisement et de maladie, ça n’est pas une histoire, c’est à peine un détail. Le coroner a signé le rapport sans y regarder à deux fois : c’est comme ça. Les petites Dinah et Jezabel qu’on envoie à l’orphelinat jurent que c’est un meurtre ; ça n’est pas la pauvreté et la malchance qui ont tué leur mère, c’est la société, le racisme et son ex-mari, le connard qui n’a pas voulu être leur père. Bien sûr c’est impossible à prouver donc la justice n’agira jamais, mais elles le savent et elles n’oublieront jamais.   
Leur mère leur a raconté, pleine d’amertume, comment il l’a sciemment abandonnée dans les bois en pleine nuit en plein hiver, loin de tout, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Il ignorait que ça serait des jumelles, la croyait déjà plus proche de son terme qu’elle n’était et donc encore plus fragile. Il prétendait ne pas se salir les pattes mais comptait bien qu’elle meure et l’enfant avec. Elle survécut par chance, eut ses filles, un miracle peut-être qu’elle ne les ait pas perdues, un fardeau pourtant, et resta en vie pour les élever quelques années.   
En tant que mère célibataire abandonnée, il n’était pas question d’aller réclamer sa place légitime à la justice ; elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Karup de toute façon. Il n’y avait plus grand monde pour accepter de l’embaucher, personne pour lui faciliter la vie. Elle avait ses filles à élever, deux bouches à nourrir, personne pour s’en occuper pendant qu’elle trimait à la tâche et n’a pas tenu très longtemps. Elle a fini par se tuer à la tâche, laissant deux petites désespérées et révoltées. Les jeunes filles qu’elles devinrent se jurent de venger la mort de leur mère. 

Jezabel surtout dédia sa vie à cette idée, Dinah vécut la sienne avec moins de détermination… et pas loin d’être identique à celle de leur mère. À son tour de se retrouver abandonnée, elle voulait élever sa petite fille sans cette idée de vengeance pour lui pourrir la vie. À contrecœur, sous serment qu’il ne lui arriverait rien de mal, elle a accepté de la prêter pour accomplir cette promesse d’autrefois. Dinah avait confiance en sa sœur et tenait encore au souvenir de leur mère même si elle doutait quand même.   
Quand le détectice est venu se mêlait de se qui ne le regardait pas, l’excuse de Dinah pour ne pas alerter la police de la disparition de sa fille était toute trouvée : la mort de sa mère, ce meurtre même pas déguisé qui a juste pris quelques années de plus à s’accomplir, et personne n’a rien fait pour les aider. Évidemment qu’elle n’a pas confiance dans les forces officielles et préfère s’en remettre à l’ombre. Elle tut soigneusement qu’elle savait très bien à qui elle avait confié sa fille mais pouvait au moins certifier qu’il n’y avait pas de père impliqué dans l’affaire cette fois. 

Hélas, ses hésitations et les bribes d’information échappées l’ont tuée : on la retrouva égorgée. Cette fois encore Jezabel savait parfaitement qui était coupable, pourquoi et comment. Elle se fit aussitôt justice elle-même, punissant le bras pour ne pas penser à la tête. Dévastée par la mort de sa sœur, aveuglée par le chagrin, elle en veut au monde entier… et à elle-même. Dinah était sa moitié, son double, sa complice, la seule qui savait qui elle était réellement et la comprenait. Elles étaient toujours ensemble autrefois… Maintenant seulement elle réalise la distance prise, la façon dont leurs chemins ont divergé.   
La véritable coupable de ce meurtre, c’est elle-même. C’est sa faute. Huk a tenu le couteau, oui, et lui a désobéi, mais c’est parce qu’elle n’a pas su le tenir correctement en laisse. Leur plan qu’elle pensait parfait était trop risqué, le prix auquel elle a payé sa vengeance trop élevé.   
Elle se retrouve avec du sang sur ses mains, digne fille et pire encre que son père. Fourrure blanche et cœur vide… C’est Dinah qui avait raison. 

Dans cette tragédie, Kayleigh saura l’essentiel : que sa mère est morte assassinée. Elle n’apprendra jamais pourquoi exactement, juste qu’il n’y aura pas de justice. Que c’est ainsi. Que ça sera classé comme accident : une chienne noire massacrée c’est quelque chose de tragique mais normal. Et rien, aucune vengeance ne réparera jamais cela.   
Jezabel préfère s’enfuir pour ne pas croiser les grands yeux innocents de la petite voilés de tristesse. Si l’enfant pouvait continuer à ignorer qu’elle avait une tante indigne qui n’a pas su assumer sa responsabilité et grandir adoptée et aimée par son institutrice, dans le souvenir de sa mère courageuse et ne jamais entendre parler de la vengeance qui a tristement aigri l’autre côté de sa famille… Il y a des choses qu’il vaut mieux oublier, des vérités qu’il n’est pas bon de faire, et de morts qu’il faudrait simplement laisser reposer enfin en paix. En laissant les tourments aux vivants.


End file.
